Icey Winds
by skyshadow777
Summary: A seven year period of sleep on Tenroujima did not benefit the Fairy Tail guild. Now the S-Class trial team is back to Magnolia, and they are trying to get back to the top. Along with the struggle to climb back up, a certain someone has been waiting to meet Team Natsu so badly- they didn't know it themselves.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a month after Fairy Tail's greatest mages returned from Tenroujima. The mages seemed to get back to their normal routine, thankful to be back with the rest of the guild. Ever since half of the guild disappeared, Fairy Tail's reputation dropped harshly. Not a lot of good jobs appeared on the request board because of this.

Happy sighed as he retreated to Natsu and Lucy after checking the request board.

"Not any good?" Lucy guessed. Happy shook his head and landed on the table they were sitting at.

Natsu grunted and rest his head on top of the wood tabletop. "I can't wait until next week... Hopefully some decent jobs will show up."

Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla joined the 3 at the table. It was a normal day in X791, nothing special. Similar to a very laid-back Sunday.

Cana took a swig of her booze and looked around, noticing everyone's unusual 'boredness'. Nab, for once, wasn't standing around the board, but sat at the bar, talking to Mira. "Hmph, I hope something exciting happens." Cana muttered. Who knew the lack of jobs could cause so much?

Lucy was about to call it a day (when it was still early in the evening) when a boy about a year older than her, and his mother burst through the front doors of the guild. The boy had tousled dark hair and green eyes, and wore simple clothes. A bandage covered a cut on his cheek, bandages wrapped around his right forearm, and his right eye was slightly swollen. Everyone could tell he was in a fight before coming to the guild. He looked much like his mother, the same curly hair, same green eyes.

The boy held a paper, crumpled by his tight grip upon it, and panted as he stepped inside the guild. "P...Please...Fairy Tail...help us..." The boy struggled to get out only 4 words.

Mira rushed over to the boy and mother and helped them to a table nearby the bar. Makarov walked up to the table and jumped on top of it to question the two.

"May I hear your names?" Makarov asked gently, in attempt to calm them down.

The paper the boy was holding was flattened across the table top. Messy words were scribbled across the piece as if the one who wrote it was in a hurry. "My son's name is Mid, and I'm Misaki." The woman introduced.

"What's the problem here that causes you to seek our help?" Makarov asked, recalling that they are Fiore's lowest rank of a guild.

"A friend of ours got kidnapped this morning, by a dark guild. She's the only mage in our village so none of us stood a chance against the dark guild's wizards." Misaki explained. Mid clenched his fists in anger. "And we are the closest to Magnolia, the city of the guild Fairy Tail! We couldn't think of any other guild to go for help. Plus, requesting a flyer to be posted in guilds take too long." She finished.

"Kh, well there's Twilight Ogre." Gray mumbled.

Mid heard him and responded, "That guild is filled with dumbass mages. I can't entrust them with one of my nakama."

_I like this boy_, thought _everyone_ in the guild.

"Do you know any motive of the dark guild for kidnapping your friend? Their guild name?" Erza asked.

"I remember a few years ago, our friend 'picked a fight' with them and they said they'd get back at her someday." Misaki explained.

"Their name is Dusk Claw. Not a very known guild, but a recklessly strong one." Mid added.

Like Mid said, not a lot of the members knew of the said dark guild. Makarov, thankfully, knew of them and understood the situation.

"Dusk Claw?" Lucy repeated.

"The guild isn't part of the Baram Alliance. They keep themselves out of the other dark guilds' way by having their guild secret- no one knows where it is," Makarov continued, "And since there hasn't been a lot of quarrel with Dusk Claw, no one bothered to try searching."

"'No quarrel'?" Gajeel quoted. "You sure 'bout that part? Why would they be called a dark guild then?"

"Well, no quarrel that I have _heard_ of." Makarov muttered, "Until now."

"They aim for the poor. People with 'useless' lives. 'People who's deaths won't be cared for.' So that if they go missing, no one will notice." Mid grimaced as he talked. "But this time, they found someone with all those traits, but with the power of magic."

"So they figured they could make some use of this person?" Levy guessed.

Misaki and Mid nodded. "Exactly." Misaki confirmed.

"So please," Mid looked the Fairy Tail mages in the eyes and continued, "help us get her back."

Makarov took a moment to think, but knew the answer from the start. He didn't even have to answer. Natsu replied for the Master.

"Of course!" Natsu's smile screamed 'challenge accepted!'

"Just one question." Erza added.

"Anything, please." Mid pleaded.

"What is your friend's name?"

Gray's eyes widened as the name slipped from Mid's lips.

"Amaya," Mid finished, "is her name."

* * *

**Short 'first' chapter but I like how it turned out :) Sorry for incredibly late update.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amaya," The name echoed in Gray's head. He bit the inside of his lip from frustration. It can't be her... But the ice mage was filled with doubt when Mid showed the team a photograph of the girl and explained her.

Just turned 17. Dark hair. Dark brown eyes. And a clumsy, flustered, crybaby.

_Just like..._

Gray shook the matter away and tried to forget about it. Erza took notice and gave him a concerned look. "Gray, are you alright?" She asked. "Master trusted us to go so you shouldn't be distracted on this mission."

"I'm fine, just...remembered something." Gray replied, scratching his head.

Natsu gulped down the feeling of throwing up. He mumbled things like 'never again' and 'damn vehicles.' "The troia wore of quickly, huh?" Lucy examined.

"That's what happens if I use that spell on you too many times, Natsu-san!" Wendy scolded while Carla sighed.

"It only worked for the first few minutes on the train." Happy added. Natsu tried glaring at them, but the sick look on his face took over.

"Let's just...get to the dark guild..." He mumbled.

Erza held up a rough draft of a map Levy made of Dusk Claw's location. "Thanks to Levy, we know where the guild is."

The team looked around the town they entered. Abandoned. All the houses were made of brick and were covered in weeds and vines and other greens. Not a soul in sight. Wendy looked around nervously. She noticed that some of the houses' doors were broken. It looked like someone kicked it in or something. "Look."

Everyone whipped their heads to the sound of Wendy's voice. She pointed out something on a wall of house. It was Dusk Claw's symbol. The emblem was painted on the brick in some sort of red substance.

Lucy's blood ran cold. "That isn't...is it...?"

"Blood. Hmph, seems like we're in the right place." Natsu said, with the usual smirk he has on his face.

* * *

"AUGH."

"Calm down, Naomi." A young man sighed, standing up from his 'throne'. Naomi let out an exasperated groan.

"How can I? MYLES! Fairy Tail just-!"

"I've been waiting for this, don't worry." Myles smirked, tapping his temple and finished, "I'm quite prepared." He crossed his legs and sat back. "Have some faith in your guild master."

* * *

Team Natsu entered the dark guild. It was far in the middle of nowhere- a desert. Lucy wondered how the dark mages traveled from where ever to the guild with such a vast area. Maybe they had a secret entrance from the town or something? But that didn't matter at the moment. Their headquarters was deep in a mountain that seemed just like a huge sand dune, but was actually made of stone. The guild must have put some sort of rune or something over the place to make it hard to find. Thankfully, Erza saw it with her artificial eye.

"Damn, why would they put a dark guild this far into the desert." Natsu grumbled, ruffling his hair that poured out sand.

"What matters right now is to save Amaya. We made it here, so let's just get this done." Gray replied, patting his coat down.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to punch some Dusk Claw-"

"Shh." Erza quickly said. The mages stood silently.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered.

Erza looked around before she answered the celestial spirit mage. "I don't hear anyone... How come they aren't coming for us?"

Everyone realized that the whole guild was quiet. Why? Why no attack? Where was everyone anyway?

"This is far too suspicious. We should look around together." Erza decided.

"No, I-!" Gray said, but quickly shut his mouth. Everyone looked at him.

"What's up with you, Gray?" Natsu asked.

"You've been acting strange all day." Happy commented.

"It's nothing, let's just-" Gray's words were cut off by a loud noise. A scream.

"Yeah, we're going together and that's an order." Erza finally said before running off to where the scream came from; everyone following.

* * *

**GAH SHORT CHAPTER AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME**

**I'M SORRY **not- **I MEAN...****  
**

**I'll TRY to update a little more but don't expect much. I have two essays this time of the school year and I have other stuff too. It's called tumblr and kicking punching bags. Anyway, short chapter, so sorry, but I got lazy so yeah~**

**Also, if there are any mistakes in this chapter, like grammar or spelling, please pm me or something and let me know because today was not a good day and I'm tired and I DON'T WANT TO READ OVER THIS EVEN IF IT'S SHORT- I JUST SKIMMED AND WAS LIKE 'LOOKS GOOD ENOUGH' /UPDATE.**


End file.
